villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruber
Nightmare of the Round Table Ruber is a cruel and power-hungry knight who plays a central role in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He was the main villain of the animated film Quest for Camelot, being a traitor to King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. Despite his unpopularity towards villain fans, he still happens to be 73windman's (who co-creates and commentates Dv.N-D Villain rounds) favorite Non-Disney villain. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Beginnings The man who would one day be crowned "King of the World" had humble beginnings. The son of a minor knight in the court of King Arthur; Ruber was forced to endure his father's drunken ramblings, delusions of grandeur and violent abuse. While his father trained him in combat, Ruber was forced to teach himself how to read and write- he studied military strategy, reading countless tomes about tactics and the art of war. When he came of age, Ruber joined Arthur's army and worked his way through the ranks. His bravery on the dcene of battle earned him a seat at the Round Table, and his grasp of military tactics made him a respected general. He devised strategies which destroyed several invading forces who sought to conquer Camelot, and the people rejoiced. When Mad Madam Mim raised an army of monsters and attacked the kingdom, it was Ruber who led the charge and banished her to the wilderness. Secretly, however, Ruber was jealous of Arthur's power, and believed that the king was taking all the credit for the victories that were rightfully his. He wanted the adoration of the people, and for all his service to the country, he saw little reward. While at court, he befriended a beautiful woman named Juliana, whom he developed feelings for. He was crushed when she later began a relationship with fellow knight, Sir Lionel. In peace time, Ruber was bored. With the last of her enemies defeated, Camelot was free from conflict. When Arthur decided to divide the kingdom accoding to each person's needs, Ruber was shocked to find himself with the least amount of land. He openly challenged Arthur for control of Camelot, but was quickly defeated and forced to flee. His temper had cost him everything, and the people now saw him as a villain. Ruber decided to court his image and make himself a feared enemy of the crown- vowing that he would one day be king and claim Camelot for himself. Banished to the wilderness, Ruber gathered together the very bandits he had helped to expel- promising them glory and riches if they served him faithfully. Soon, he had gathered a small army of followers, and lead them back into the realm, raiding villages and towns, burning and pillaging everything in sight. Ruber gathered more followers as he went, executing anyone who refused to fall in line, but before he could gain revenge on Arthur- the great darkness fell. Ruber did not know how or why, but the world was dramatically changed one day- past, present and future collided. Arthur and his knights had somehow been wiped from existence, replaced by, for reasons Ruber could not fathom; a Lion named Prince John and his army of animals. It was clear to Ruber that seizing the throne at this delicate time could be more trouble than it was worth, and so he decided to flee England altogether. Ruber explored the new world, witnessing the wonders of technology that had not been present in his time. He studied new methods of warfare, but maintained his medieval methods. As he traveled through Europe, he recieved an invitation from Judge Claude Frollo, who had seized control of France and begun uniting allies with the ultimate aim of seizing control of the planet. The idea appealed to Ruber, and when he initially met Frollo, he was impressed. Ruber was appointed Captain of Frollo's guard and promised control of England when the world was in their power. Ruber's position was threatened by the sudden arrival of Governor Ratcliffe, who was quickly appointed as Frollo's second in command. Ruber attempted to convince Frollo to use new methods of warfare to increase their power- only to find that Frollo regarded both magic and technology as forms of witchcraft, which he sought to eliminate from the new world. Ruber realised that if they failed to embrace the new weapons at their disposal, they could never hope to win the war. While in Frollo's employ, Ruber developed a close relationship with one of Frollo's Councilors, Ludmilla and the two became lovers. Together, they plotted to usurp Frollo and seize control of his alliance. Ludmilla went to the enchanter, Rothbart, who was in hiding in Paris, and proposed an alliance. But Ludmilla was spotted by Frollo's nephew, Gaston- who reported her betrayal to his Uncle. To save Ludmilla's life, Ruber convinced Frollo to cast her into exile rather than execute her. Rebellion His part in the plan still a secret, Ruber decided to take out Frollo himself. He challenged Frollo, as he had challenged King Arthur years before, as Ruber attempted to club Frollo with his mace, his assasination attempt was foiled by a magic tipped arrow to the shoulder by Gaston. Forced to flee his home once more, Ruber swore that this time, revenge would be his. Ruber blazed a trail out of Paris, releasing various prisoners from the cells- one of which the sorceror, Rasputin. VS Sa'Luk Ruber, needing an army to oppsose Frollo, decides to begin by recruiting the Forty Thieves. Their leader, Sa'Luk, does not take this lightly, and calls for Ruber's death. Sa'Luk then battles Ruber on top of Thieves Mountain, in a fight that the two combatants are phisically evenly matched. But, Ruber fights dirty, and calls in his griffin, who knocks Sa'Luk to his apparent death. New Allies As word of Ruber's power grows, he is soon joined by many other Non-Disney Villains, consisting of the likes of Rasputin, Rothbart, Rameses, ZigZag, Kent Mansley, Messina and El Supremo. Together, they plan to defeat Frollo's armies and dominate the globe. Taking Out the Competition Ruber first leads his troops to fight the forces of the Horned King, seeing him as a great threat to his rise to power. He attacks, using his strength to dispose of the king's dragons. while his sorcerers battle the king's barbarians. He has Rasputin sneak inside the castle, and sabotage the Black Cauldron, which, in turn, destroys the Horned King. He then sends his henchman, ZigZag, heads to acquire a much-needed potion from Yzma. Once the wizard obtains it, Ruber fuses Excalibur to his hand, ready to fight Judge Claude Frollo. The Main Event Ruber then puts his plan into action, and leads a mass invasion of France. He uses the distraction of the great battle to sneak inside the Notre Dame, where Ruber achieves his goal and comes face-to-face with Frollo in his throne room. The surprisingly nimble judge draws his sword and gives Ruber some trouble, knocking him through a window out onto the tower balcony. But Ruber, with far more fighting experience and brue strength, soon retaliates and phisically outmatches Frollo, and then manages to defeat him by knocking him off the roof of Notre Dame into the fiery abyss that raged below. With Frollo dead, Ruber claims all of the fallen generals armies, creating a global stranglehold. Ever-confident, Ruber declares himself ruler of the world and prepares his forces for "The Ruberian Age". Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Signs of Weakness The "Ruberian Age," however, reveals itself to be not so perfect as supposed, as Ruber soon learns that most of his generals have been killed. At the very beginning of his reign, Ruber receives a visit from Maleficent, apparently declaring her loyalty, with Ruber not knowing that Maleficent killed his general, Rothbart. However, it is soon revealed this is all a plot on Ruber's life. Maleficent shows Ruber the magical sword Drynwyn, trapped in the marshes of Morva. Ruber invades Morva with a few mechanical henchmen, but finds himself opposed by the witches guarding the sword. He threatens to kill the witches, but they attack.Steel is outmatched by sorcery, and in the process, Ruber loses his sword arm, but is able to escape. Rebuilding the Ranks In response, Ruber hires Lord Maliss into his faction, getting some much needed magical assistance. Unfortunatley, Ruber's luck decrease even further after he turns control of the Forty Thieves to Oruku Saki; Saki's thug, Hun, loses control of the thieves back to Sa'Luk, revealed to have survived Ruber's attack, much to Ruber's rage. Ruber is not blind to this weakness, and therefore sends Lord Maliss to hire new sorcerers. Though Ruber is initially unimpressed with Maliss's new protege, the villainous Darkheart, his opinions soon change once Darkheart reveals his true form. Ruber then plans to kill Meleficent for her false loyalty. The End of an Era The "Ruberian Age" lasts but seven months. As Ruber orders a party to celebrate his rule, the genie, Jafar, arrives unexpectedly. Jafar effortlessly defeats Ruber's guards, leaving Ruber to attack Jafar personally. But mere brawn proves unable to defeat the all-powerful genie; Jafar fires an incredibly powerful blast at Ruber, leaving nothing but a head plate to remember the king of the world by. However, Ruber does not die, finding himself in Limbo with his old ally, Rasputin. The two scheme to escape their prison and conquer the world once more. I'm Back Ruber, in Limbo with Rasputin, is granted an amazing suprise as Rasputin is reunited with his magic reliquy, containing the last part of the dead goddess, Eris, powers. The powers prove to be anough to set both Ruber and Rasputin free from limbo. Upon their freedom, the encounter Azula, on the run from Shan Yu's forces. Ruber then proposes an alliance between them, which Azula accepts. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villain Tournament All to Nothing Ruber invades the Under Realm, hoping to take it from its current owner, Venger. Ruber also seeks the favor of the mysterious Skullmaster. However, Venger is ready to deny him both. Though Ruber sends his metal warriors to fight Venger, the powerful sorcerer defeats them effortlessly. Ruber himself tries to rush Venger with a mace, but Venger deflects the blow. Ruber tries to gain the high ground with his griffin, but Venger, on his own steed, knocks him to the ground. While Venger slaughters the griffin, Ruber tries to escape. Venger, however, notices Ruber and disintegrates him. Back on TopCategory:Vs Hotep and Huy Fueled by anger, Ruber crawls all the way to Tartarus, the lair of Eris. There, the goddess takes him up as an ally. The two decide to eliminate the forces of King One-Eye in a one fell swoop attack. Ruber bursts into King One-Eye's lair, but One-Eye's magical assistant, Zigzag, knocks him away with his cane. Not one to fall quickly, Ruber bashes Zigzag into a hole. King One-Eye himself then hits Ruber with a block of wood, smashing the knight through a window. When One-Eye tries to bash Ruber's head in with a mace, the knight catches the weapon and tosses it away. Ruber then slashes One-Eye with his sword, causing the king to fall off a cliff to his death. After Eris eliminates One-Eye's other allies, the two villains celebrate, adding Tzekel Khan to their number. Demons and Sorcerers Ruber, knowing that he will need a more substantial army in order to win the war, searches through some ruins for some potential allies. He encounters a strange feline that reveals itself to be Mumm-Ra, a dangerous undead sorcerer intent upon killing Ruber. Ruber tries to beat his foe down with a mace, but Mumm-Ra proves to be too nimble. The sorcerer quickly tosses Ruber away with a blast of magic. Suddenly, Richard appears to save Ruber. The two think they can defeat Mumm-Ra, but the sorcerer upgrades his form into that of Mumm-Ra the Everliving. Knowing themselves outmatched, the two prepare to flee; fortunately, Eris arrives to provide them with an escape route. Richard then fuses a sword to Ruber's arm, making the knight more powerful. The Battle of Egypt In accordance with Eris's will, Ruber and his allies attack Egypt, with the aid of the Ice Nation fighter, Hama. While his allies take down Egypt's soldiers with their magic, Ruber heads right for the Pharaoh, Rameses. He jousts with the pharaoh, but he gets knocked off his horse. Fortunately for Ruber, Hama uses her blood bending to knock Rameses off his own chariot. When Rameses uses his One Ring to injure Hama, Ruber distracts the pharaoh, presenting himself as a bigger target. This affords Hama enough time to send in massive amounts of water onto the field, wiping out most of Egypt's army. Death Though victorious on the Egyptian battle front, Ruber bites off a bit more than he can chew when he faces down the Egyptian high priests, Hotep and Huy. When he tries to cut Hotep down, he ends up disoriented, as the priest teleports away. Huy then knocks Ruber away with some magic. In the middle of the fray, Tzekel Khan summons his stone jaguar, which it destroyed a tall stone pillar in the ceiling. Ruber ends up crushed and broken under its weight. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Travelling Through Modern Era In the third battle of the first episode, Ruber teams up with the sorcerer Rothbart in order to seize power from Morgaine Le Fay, the sorceress ruler of Camelot. Ruber proves little match for the powerful witch, who uses her powers to transport Ruber and his ally into the modern era, which they find themselves intrigued by. In the Epilogue of the second round, Ruber and Rothbart are joined by Circe, who takes an interest on their team. At some point in time, Ruber and Rothbart are also joined by Rothbart's associates, Clavious and Zelda, expanding their power. Heroes Vs Villains War The Assault at the Beast's Castle Ruber participates at the beginning of the war, by invading at first the castle of the Beast. Seeing the ferocity of the Beast, Ruber uses a magic liquid to transform his thugs into more powerfull metallic warriors. When he witness Belle's escape from the castle, Ruber orders his men to retrieve Belle for him. However, the metal warriors fail to the Beast's brute force. Ruber has no other choice than flee from the castle. He, thus, joins the Horned King's growing alliance, seeing him as the perfect representation leader of the villains. Hired by Hades While patroling the castle of the Horned King, Ruber stambles upon Hades, one of Maleficent's allies. The god persuades the warrior to duel the demi-god, Hercules, Hades' greatest rival. Seeing this as an easy task, Ruber agrees to his offer. He then travels to Thebes, where he confronts the hero and his friends. At first, Ruber has the upper hand, as he knocks out Hercules, with a single punch, but after he gets into his sidekick, the Griffin, Ruber realises his mistake, as Hercules recovers and knocks off both Ruber and the Griffin into a giant wall, humiliating them. Ruber then returns to the Horned King's castle, unsuccessfull to kill Hercules. More Allies, More Power As the war expands, Dr. Facilier introduces to the Horned King and his allies, a faction, that it would serve the King's schemes; the legendary faction, known as the Bakshi Bunch, consisted by Blackwolf, Nekron, Saruman and their forces. A Battle of Arthurian Villains Later, the Horned King launches a full attack against the Royal Council's members, as the next selected target of the lich king. When Sir Kay makes a stand, Ruber takes him out, by blasting him into a wall. For the rest of the battle, the Horned King and his forces capture many of the Royal Council's members and imprison them to the dungeons of the Horned King's castle. Dealing with Elves and Wizards As the war progress, the Horned King sends Ruber and Doctor Facilier on a mission to kill any hero they would track down in the Horned King's territory. The duo then travel into a thick forest, eventually confronting a team of heroes, lead by Avatar. Ambushing the heroes, Ruber and Facilier kill Sean, the leader of a fairy race, before they would turn their intentions to the other heroes. Ruber faces off the elf hero, Peter Pan. When Pan mocks his abilites, an outraged Ruber grabs a mace and starts fighting at his opponent, though his attacks fail to Pan's agility and flying abilities. Before he could continue, Ruber stops, when Merlin suddenly arrives to assist the heroes. Before he could kill the sorcerer, Merlin uses his magic to injure the warrior, forcing him back. Ruber and Facilier watche in dismay as the heroes escape from the forest. Brawn vs. Expert Later, Maleficent convinces the Horned King to join forces with her, so that they wil strike down the remain heroes. Interested in her offer, the Horned King and his allies agree to team up. With the two factions spliting into two, Maleficent takes Ruber into her team. When the heroes approach the Horned King's citadel, Maleficent and her allies ambush the heroes. There, Ruber meets Arthur, as the boy taunts him about being a villain, This talk distracts Ruber, for Robin Hooh to sneak up from behind and kill the warrior with his sword. However, Ruber quickly snaps out of his mind and catches the sword of Robin Hood in the midair. He then tosses Robin Hoon to the ground, laughing evily at the same time. However, Little John interfers and knocks out the warrior with a single stroke. Even though, he fails in the battle, Maleficent's allies, at least, outmatch the heroes and capture many of them to the Horned King's dungeons. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains war Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Major Players Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Vs Jafar Category:Quest For Camelot Villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Vs Zigzag Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs King One-Eye Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Ice Nation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Revived Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:English Accented Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Gary Oldman Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Vs Simba Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Gaston Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Mad Madam Mim's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Limbo Inhabitants Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Marc Alfos Category:Vincent Grass